Liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in a variety of electronic products, most of the liquid crystal display is a backlit liquid crystal display, which is composed by the liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module, the backlight module is divided into two type, side-light type and direct-light type, according to the different light incident position, The direct-light type means that the light sources (e.g. cold cathode fluorescent lamp, light emitting diode) are arranged in the back of the liquid crystal panel in an array manner, the light is emitted and passed through the optical film (e.g. diffusion plate, prism sheet) to form an uniform surface light. The side-light type means that the light source, i.e. the LED light bar, is placed at the side of the liquid crystal panel, the light source emits light into the light guide plate, so that the linear light is converted into an uniform surface light by the light guide plate to thus provide a backlight to the LCD panel.
The light source of the backlight module can be light emitting diode (LED) or cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), which require to emit white light by mixing lights through phosphor powders, and thus the light has weaker color performance and narrow color gamut to difficultly provide a true color image. Furthermore, the light source of the backlight module will consume more power, especially for large-size liquid crystal display.
Therefore, to solve the above technical defects, it is necessary to provide a backlight of environment-friendly and natural light source, wherein intact sunlight having broad spectrum and full color is guided into the LCD backlight module through the optical fibers, and LCD monitors can perfectly perform true colors by improving the stability of the optical fibers to avoid the displacement of the optical fibers.